Porque Carajo somos HERMANOS¡
by ieven feire
Summary: Los hermanos Sakamaki, son 6 chicos vampiros con bastantes adversidades situaciones que los agobian como familia, Cada uno con experiencias singulares, juntos atra-vez de sus anécdotas trataran de comprenderse mucho mejor, POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS¡
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo mis niños y niñas... se que no me extrañaron, pero bueno jajajaja era de saber.

Últimamente he estado viendo algunos animes otome, ya saben; Diabolik lovers, Amnesia... entre otros y pues dije, - Oh! My god, estos vampiros están de PTM XD y me decidí a crear un fanfic donde los Señoritos sakamaki cuenten sus anécdotas, sus locuras y otras cosas más.

Me la pase investigando sobre este anime-juego así que también eh leído variooooooos fanfics de estos muchachos y de la rubia rogona ( odiosa hasta morir) * w * jijijijiji

Aparte de que me estoy basando en el anime y unas cuantas cosas de juego quise agregarles ese toque juvenil, ya saben¡ son unas criás de preparatoria... para algunos la etapa mas jodida y divertida de nuestras vidas. Con fiestas, chicas, " DROGAS" por que no¡ y pues mucha diversión, !pero¡ también con sus contras y consecuencias y bueno ustedes ya saben de lo que hablo. También retome esos momentos que yo eh pasado con mis amigos, esos días de resaca y de decepción, pero bueno no mas de mi y mis experiencias.

claro! Y de una vez por todas hacerles las"ADVERTENCIAS**"**

**! ¡LIMÓN**

**! YURI ¡**

**! INCESTO ¡**

**! ALTO CONSUMO DE DROGAS ¡**

**Y OTRA COSILLA QUE SE ME OCURRA ;)**

Bueno esto es todo por hoy, prometo ser lo mas puntual posible con los capis de fic,

y ya saben¡...

_DIABOLIK LOVERS_ NO ME PERTENESE, SINO A IDEA FACTORY Y REJECT :]

Cuidenseme mucho saludines a todos los latinos sepsis que me siguen y que están apunto de hacerlo

**esten al pendiente de los cap, y si hay algun problema contactenme a facebook **

" _**NINNA Shanel revisado '**_

_**NOS VEMOS :* :*...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: ¡Nosotros familia!...PORQUE?**

Somos 6 hermanos, los famosos hermanos Sakamaki. Nacidos de una buena familia con grandes poderes financieros grandes fábricas en casi toda Asia,en fin nuestra familia casi podría dominar el mundo, podríamos decir que somos y fuimos muy afortunados tuvimos todo lo que deseamos, éramos la envidia de nuestros amigos en las navidades, nuestras habitaciones estaban repletas de juguetes, dulces y todas esas cosas que a los mocosos les encantan. Los sirvientes siempre tenían que lidiar con nuestras travesuras –_ Ayato rompió las estatuillas francesas-, - Kanato volvió a quemar medio bosque-..._

Siempre éramos una cosa de nunca acabar… las quejas en la escuela eran de todos los días, el director decía que éramos una maldita molestia y entonces es por eso que siempre nos cambiábamos de instituto, hasta que el idiota de nuestro viejo decidió educarnos en nuestra propia casa, contratando a los mejores profesores del mundo.

¡Claro, SOMOS RICOS¡…

-Jajajajajaja pero el maldito Reiji y el holgazán de Shuu no eran la excepción, no se salvaban de un buen sermón del idiota de nuestro padre, de hecho aunque ellos eran sus " favoritos" también tenían que joderse cuando no hacían algo bien tal como el caso de Shuu, ese bastardo nunca hizo ni una mierda en su vida lo único que podía hacer bien era tocar su estúpido violín, en cambio Reiji a pesar de ser un idiota ese tipo se la pasaba estudiando toooooooooooodos los días siempre estaba en la biblioteca o en su laboratorio, y pues claro Raito, Kanato y yo teníamos que arruinarle el día, rompiendo sus recetas, quemando sus libros hasta destruir todo su repertorio. Hasta que éramos regañados y castigados, recuerdo que siempre los tres nos poníamos a llorar tan fuerte que todos los sirvientes tenían que complacer nuestras rabietas para que nos calmáramos, y siempre nos salíamos con la nuestra aunque casi nos costara la vida…

Pero solo una persona se salvaba de todos esos regaños, Subaru él nunca se acercó a nosotros siempre estaba durmiendo o caminando como estúpido nunca tuvo amigos y pues creo que si sigue así morirá virgen el idiota, jajá.

No siempre nuestra vida fue color de rosa, tal como es mi caso pues ya que la zorra de mi madre me trato como a una vil mierda. Me golpeaba de la manera más cruel que se puedan imaginar, me humillaba delante de sus zorras amigas, y decía que si no era un buen niño me tiraría al rio para que ya no fuera una molestia más para ella. Y con Shuu y Reiji las cosas también se ponían mal pues ya que uno recibió atención pero jamás amor y el otro simplemente no recibió nada, ahora entiendo porque Reiji tiene una mente tan retorcida.

En fin nunca tuvimos amor de verdad nos falto ese cariño maternal para complementar nuestro crecimiento, para ser mejores personas y ahora que ya somos mayores nuestra malvadas y pervertidas mentes deciden que hacer con nuestras vidas, si seremos buenos o malos.

Ahora mis pequeñas niñas y mis queridos amigos, sienten y aplasten sus traseros pues yo su querido Ore-sama les contara sus mas profundas y secretas experiencias que han sucedido a lo largo de mi vida, mis mas oscuros secretos serán expuesto para que se den cuenta que tan cabrones podemos ser los " HERMANOS SAKAMAKI"

**Jojojojojojo yo y mis locuras, bueno los dejo con este cap cortito, espero y sea de su agrado y ya pronto poder empezar con el primer capitulo que sera por orden y pues claro nuestro bello durmiente sera el prime-rito jojojo**

_**! MANTENGAN SUS BRAGAS ARRIBA CHICAS, QUE SHUU VIENE EN CAMINO¡**_

**Los dejo, cuídense espero terminar rápido el prox capitulo aunque admito que tardare en publicarlo, ( es que las evaluaciones escolares ya vienen) y tengo muchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tarea por hacer **

**Me despido _besos... :* :*_**


End file.
